The present invention is generally directed to shredders and, more specifically, to a shredder adapted to settle shredded material therein.
Conventional shredders collect shredded material in a shredder basket that must be emptied on a regular basis. Often, air can be trapped within shredded materials or voids in the volume contained by the shredder basket can occur due to the orientation of the pieces of shredded material. This can result in a shredder basket needing to be changed more often than otherwise necessary.
It would be advantageous to provide a shredder that preferably attempts to reduce the volume occupied by shredded material to increase the amount of shredding that can be performed prior to needing to empty the shredder basket.